Surprises
by hermin22
Summary: Minerva gets the surprise of her life.


**Surprises**

"Ah, Miss Granger. I had hoped that you would come today." Albus Dumbledore smiled down from his Ministry Portrait.

Hermione Granger shook her head. "Professor, how on earth could you have possibly anticipated me coming to see your portrait today?! We never had any meaningful contact, the war only ended two months ago and the only known portrait of you is here in London."

Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling. "That was always one of my talents. It's true, I'm afraid that we never had much contact. I can assure you, if times had been different, I would have enjoyed your company very much. You did have meaningful contact with her, though. Not as much as either of you would have liked, but the shy beginnings were there. You are a bright witch and a good friend. You know what day today is, and you put together that she doesn't have any close friends since my passing. I know that all of you are struggling with the aftermath of the war, but I had hoped that you would go the extra mile to find out how to reach her. As always, you didn't disappoint."

"It is unsettling when you do that," Hermione stated.

Dumbledore laughed. "I have heard that many times before from the very woman you are seeking." He held his hand up. "Touch my hand," he instructed, and Hermione did what she was asked to do. The images of a small, remote cottage appeared in her mind, and Hermione knew where she'd have to go.

"Do you think I should go and see her? I really don't want to intrude."

"Follow your heart, Miss Granger. You already know the answer."

"Thank you, Professor. It was nice, talking to you."

"Any time, Miss Granger. I hope once Hogwarts is restored I'll have the pleasure of seeing you more often."

Hermione was nervous as she stood in front of the cottage. Very nervous. She had made a cake and instructed the others. They would give her fifteen minutes to prepare the private Professor. If she didn't knock now, they would be here without any preparation at all.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked on the door, holding the cake in front of her, like a peace offering.

Minerva thought something was wrong with her hearing. Was that a knock? That was impossible. Nobody knew this cottage even exists.

There it was again. It was a knock indeed.

Slowly, she got up from her armchair, putting the book aside. She was still sore from the battle, and it took a moment to straighten up. Grabbing her walking cane, she slowly made her way to the door.

When she opened it, she wasn't sure if she could trust her eyes.

"Miss Granger!" She couldn't hide her surprise. How on earth had she found her?

"Happy birthday, Professor," Hermione congratulated, handing the cake to the birthday girl.

Miss Granger had made a cake for her. Lovely decorated with perfect writing. 'Happy Birthday, Professor McGonagall' was written beautifully in elegant letters. Was there no limit to what the talented young witch could do? Her birthday. She had remembered her birthday.

Hermione started becoming uneasy, waiting for the stern witch to say something. Anything.

"Miss Granger, please excuse my poor manners," the surprised woman finally said. "You really took me by surprise. Please do come in."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding and stepped in. So far so good.

Seeing that her former Professor didn't have a hand free for her walking aid, Hermione reached out to help. "Shall I take that for you?" she asked, reaching for the cake.

"Yes, that would be kind, Miss Granger. Let me lead the way," she said? and Hermione followed her into the small sitting room. Knowing that there were more people to come, Hermione placed the cake on the round dining table instead of the low coffee table in front of the fire.

Unsure what to say, she stood in front of the still rather speechless Professor. "I am sorry if I am intruding, but it is your birthday, and I didn't want to let it pass unnoticed. It is a reason for celebrating, especially now. I'm wishing you all the best from the very bottom of my heart. Many happy returns of the day, Professor."

Minerva stared at her former pupil. She was totally overwhelmed with the unexpected visit. "I… I'm… well, thank you, Miss Granger. That is most kind."

Hermione smiled relieved, feeling a bit better. "Would you mind terribly if I gave you a hug, Professor?"

"No, I… Of course, not. Just… I'm still a bit sore."

Hermione nodded and stepped forwards, enclosing the stern woman in a very gentle embrace.

It took a moment to get used to, but feeling Hermione's warm embrace was surprisingly pleasant, and she brought the hand unoccupied with the walking aid around the girl and pulled her closer. "You never cease to amaze me, Hermione Granger," she whispered.

Smiling, Hermione let go of the woman. "You just wait. The day isn't over yet," she stated and pulled a chair out from the dining table. "Sit down, Professor, and let me handle the rest. Just enjoy the day."

Minerva was about to question her when there was another knock on the door. Before the old woman could say anything, Hermione already went to open it.

"And?" Ginny asked excited.

Hermione smiled happily. "All is well. Please come in, but be careful with her. She is rather sore," Hermione whispered as she ushered the rest of the crowd in.

"Happy birthday, Professor!" they shouted as they stood in front of her.

Minerva didn't know what struck her. One minute she was alone in a cottage nobody knew about and was set to ignore her birthday and now not only Hermione was in her living room, but Potter, Weasley and his sister as well.

She used the table to push herself up and received a kiss on the cheek from Mister Potter, a kiss on the hand from Mister Weasley and a quick hug from Ginny Weasley along with all of their birthday wishes.

"Do sit down, everybody," Hermione instructed, then knelt down next to her professor. "Let me make tea and set the table," she requested.

Minerva was too stunned to protest. "The kitchen is through there," she pointed to a door at the back of the room. "Let me set the table." With a flick of her wand, the plates came flying, and Hermione went to get tea.

"This is quite a surprise," Minerva said once she found her speech back.

"Well, you know Hermione," Ronald said. "She is always good for a surprise."

The stern witch nodded. "That she is."

It was a most pleasant afternoon for Minerva. Everybody was chatting happily about the good old school days before the war. The war was generally avoided, and for one afternoon it felt like nothing bad had ever happened. They even had gifts for their old professor, and Minerva was really touched. There was a book from Mr. Weasley, surely been picked out by Hermione, a scarf from Miss Weasley and a soft blanket from Mr. Potter. Minerva had the strong feeling Hermione had helped him with that, too, but she couldn't care less. And then there was this beautiful, delicious cake from Hermione. What a lovely, unexpected way to spend her birthday.

Hermione hadn't talked much, but watched contently how Minerva gradually relaxed as time went on. As agreed, the others stood to leave when Hermione saw that sitting in that chair was becoming uncomfortable for the birthday girl and discreetly nodded to Ginny, who understood.

They said their farewells and left a rather happy Professor McGonagall in Hermione's care.

"Why don't you get comfortable on the sofa, Professor? I'll clean up and join you in a minute."

"Miss Granger, I can't let you…"

"Please, Professor. It's your birthday. Let me do that for you and try out Harry's gift. I'll bring you your cup."

Knowing when she was beaten, Minerva nodded. Hermione had somehow taken over the whole day, and it had turned out exceptionally well. "Thank you, Miss Granger."

The old woman lowered herself onto the sofa when Hermione was out of sight. She was getting acutely uncomfortable at the table, and it had been just the right moment when her guests left. She really was still sore and sighed contently when she found her place between the soft cushions.

Hermione came back and placed two cups of tea on the table before she settled down next to her mentor. Then she took out a small familiar-looking vial. "I found that in the kitchen and thought you could do with one."

Minerva smiled at the girl's thoughtfulness and took the Pain Relief Potion. "You are a very resourceful young lady, Hermione Granger."

"I hope you don't mind our raid."

"No, Hermione, not at all. I was more than surprised, I have to admit, but I've had a most pleasant day. How did you find me, though? I'm really quite puzzled about that."

Hermione smiled at the memory. "I went to see Professor Dumbledore's portrait in the Ministry in London."

"You went to London to find out where I am!?"

"Well, there was no other option. The only person I could think of who might possibly know where you are was Professor Dumbledore. So yes, I went to London."

Truly realizing how much Hermione must care to go through that much trouble for her, Minerva sat her cup down and seriously looked at the young woman beside her. "You are quite something, Miss Ganger."

"Something good, I hope," Hermione said and reached behind her to get her bag.

Minerva looked almost stricken for a moment. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"Oh no, I just need to get your gift," Hermione explained. She was very happy when she saw how sad the elder woman looked when she thought her guest would leave.

"A gift? But we already ate your beautiful gift."

"A cake is no proper gift, Professor. This is your gift," the young witch explained and handed a beautiful wrapped gift over.

Carefully, Minerva undid the bow and opened the wrapping paper and revealed a scrapbook.

"We lost so many memories during the battle, and I was lucky enough to have sent this to my parents' house before we left Hogwarts. It was well protected there, and now it is yours. I realize that it covers only a tiny fraction of your past at Hogwarts, but I hope you'll find a few snapshots in there that you enjoy."

Minerva wordlessly opened the book and went through the photos. She didn't even notice her own tears, so caught up in the memories of the photographs. The last battle had destroyed her quarters, and although the castle was still too unstable to make sure, she had the strong suspicion that not many of her personal belongings would have survived. This book full of memories was so precious to the elder witch that she couldn't think of any words that gave her feelings justice. With shaking hands, she closed it and put it on the coffee table. It was too much at the moment.

She desperately wanted to say something but found herself unable to do so. In a helpless move, she pulled at Hermione's cardigan, and the young witch did the only possible thing at the moment and gathered her mentor in an understanding embrace. Gentle strokes gradually calmed the flood of emotions Minerva felt, and the elder woman kissed Hermione's temple several times before letting go.

"How can I ever repay your outstanding kindness, Hermione?"

The young witch smiled at her with sparkling eyes. "Gifts are not meant to be repaid, Professor. You deserve so much more than I can give you."

Minerva slowly composed herself. "I hope you realize that I will have a hard time letting you go now."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to go, to be quite honest. I'd like to help with the repairs. I don't feel ready to start university quite yet, and if you are willing, I've heard your Saturday evenings are free since Professor Dumbledore's passing. Maybe we could start and form a new tradition. It would break my heart not seeing you regularly."

"Dear, why would you want to spend so much time with an old woman like me? I can be quite difficult at times." Sure, Minerva was very pleased with the request. She was lonely. She made a good job of denying it, but she missed the familiarity of a close friend. Hermione had other friends, though. She didn't want the lovely young woman to feel obliged to spending time with her.

At that, Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't doubt that at all," she said. "I love my friends. You know that. But I've come to care for you just as well." She wanted to say love instead of care for, but feared it was too much and too soon for the normally so reserved woman.

"Who else would sit down with me and correct Transfiguration Today articles just for fun? Who else can challenge my mind like you do? Who else would I ask for advice since my parents aren't there anymore? Who else would you let in close enough to talk to about important things? Who else would you allow to keep an eye on you and see how you really feel?"

Hermione made a small pause to let her words sink in and took both of her mentor's hands in hers. "Let me become your friend, Minerva McGonagall."

Once again, the elder witch pulled Hermione into a hug, and in her heart she knew the only possible answer.

"It's Minerva, dear," she whispered. "Please call me Minerva."


End file.
